


let me have this.

by dinoburger



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Complicated Relationships, Crossdressing, Family Drama, Grinding, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M, Other, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: Rick finds himself thinking a lot about the great life Brad must be having, unmarried and free.Or maybe he's just thinking about Brad in general.





	let me have this.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god here we go.

Bradley was on his mind again. Rick hated to admit it, just how many fleeting thoughts turned back to his childhood friend.

He and the boys still went out together fairly often, but at the end of it all it was still days and weeks of monotonous family life afterwards. If you could even call it that. Days and weeks of working to maintain a household where nobody wanted him, working to continue on a meaningless existence.

That's what one was supposed to do, get the job, the wife, start a family, be happy.

Brad, on the other hand, had never succumbed. Lucky bastard.

A free man, and good looking to boot. Rick could only imagine someone so rugged and muscular had as many women as he wanted, without any commitment. He could only imagine how fortunate the woman to wed him would be. That striking, handsome face to greet her every day, his slight but heartfelt smile that Rick had dedicated to memory.

Brad loved kids too, the whole package. Perfect, but aloof.

Brad, Brad, Brad...

He was looking forward to seeing him again, just to get a taste of that freedom. Just to live in those soft, dark eyes.

A few drinks and a show. There was a drag performance going on at a local bar, Rick thought it'd be good for a laugh or two.

Bradley didn't laugh. Quite the opposite, his gaze was enthralled, awed almost.

Rick elbowed him on their walk home and joked about him falling in love with some bloke in a skirt. Brad only turned his head away bashfully. Rick pressed his alcohol flushed face into Brad's shoulder and let out more laughter, prompting a smile from the shorter man.

A good night, all in all. Then back to Rick's place. Up the stairs, into the bedroom where they both collapsed.

Brad marvelled at how the cool, soft covers felt on his hot skin, the tension melting away. Rick laid back and chuckled.

After a moment of watching Brad sigh and relax, he remarked "You know, I think you'd fit into my wife's dresses, if you wanted to try it."

Brad stiffened.

"She's only a little smaller than you, she won't be home tonight either..." Rick mused.

Brad propped himself up on his arms to look at him. "You... you think I should?"

Rick grinned daringly. "Go on."

Not about to back down from a challenge, Brad got up and went to the wardrobe, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Rick quietly admired the view of his bare back as Brad poked around, finding a piece made of fairly stretchy material. He wriggled into it, taking his pants off last.

"What do you think?" he voice didn't betray him but Brad was nervous and giddy when he turned around.

Rick looked him over, seemingly amused. The red dress was tight on his broad frame, his toned shoulders bulged from the short sleeves, the length stopping barely below his crotch with hairy legs completely exposed. With the top of his chest showing Rick could see the hair there too.

"Wow." he snickered. "Wait, wait I have something." Rick rolled off the bed and into the bathroom, returning with his wife's lipstick. "Pucker up."

He'd seen her do it countless times, enough to figure it out for himself. That touch of red on Brad's lips amongst his dark bushy beard was divine. Rick stood back and Brad examined himself, with a mere breath of a laugh and a glimpse of teeth, before falling back to the bed.

Rick continued to admire him. "It really works for you. How does it feel?"

"Good. Weird." he mumbled.

Rick set his knee down on the bed. Close, practically on top of Brad. His body pinned him in place, his face so close now Brad could hear his lips part. His heart pounded.

The house was so quiet. He couldn't move, he let it happen.

Rick uttered a soft "I need this" between their lips. There was contact. There was the thundering in Brad's ears, there was warmth. The rest of the world was deathly still.

Bradley gripped the padded shoulders of Rick's suit to gently ease him off. "We can't... we can't do this..." his voice was so quiet and unsure.

"Just let me have this Brad..." a raw, desperate plea. "It's already... it's too late... this family is so broken, so, so meaningless. Please..."

Rick pressed his head to Brad's chest, pushing him back into the bed with each kiss, begging "please, please, please" with each one.

Brad whined, finally cupping Rick's face in both hands to draw him up again for another open mouthed kiss, breathing hard through his nose and going heavy.

"Thank you..." Rick gasped.

He reared back just enough to pull off the jacket and throw it aside before diving back into him, a muddle of motion with his knee grinding up between Brad’s legs, trying to kiss him, hold him, feel his solid form beneath while reaching to undo his belt.

Although it’s sloppy, half undressed, clumsy, Richard didn’t give him time to think about it. Couldn’t keep his hands off, or lips, he growled and ground his hardening cock against Brad’s making the smaller yelp without dignity.

“You have it so good…” Richard hissed into his ear. “You don’t even know it.”

Brad tried to reply, but words untangled into pathetic moans.

Rick gritted his teeth, rutting into him, squeezing him beyond sense.

Wretched, frustrated, feverish.

It’s over.

Brad lay there, still dizzily trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Rick laid with him a while to regain composure, before setting to work cleaning them both up. He was smeared with lipstick, his tie loose and all half unbuttoned.

Brad could only lie there, with his arm covering his face.

When Rick was satisfied enough to fall next to him, Brad dragged himself up. He pulled off the dress, threw his shirt around his shoulders and picked up his things.

“Wha… Brad? Where are you going?” Rick sat up blearily.

“‘M… gonna sleep on the couch…” he muttered, still turned away.

“No, don’t.” Rick crawled over to grab the back of his shirt. “Stay here. Come on Brad…”

“...Sorry…” Brad moved towards the doorway, only glancing over his shoulder to see Rick scowling at him.

“Fine, be like that.”

* * *

He’d thought with all the events of that night he’d have been out like a light, but Bradley found himself staring up hopelessly at Rick’s ceiling, turning from his back to his side to the other.

He was used to sleeping on couches, that was where he slept most nights in the back of the dojo. It wasn’t that.

His head was swimming, tangled up with thoughts about everything, thoughts that constantly fled from his grasp. He was too exhausted to hold onto them but not enough to slip from consciousness.

Maybe it was cruel to leave Rick alone in that bed, but he couldn’t face it. He couldn’t sleep there.

That was becoming a bad habit of his, neglecting the things he couldn’t face, becoming cruel.

* * *

He couldn’t look at Rick’s wife the following morning. She didn’t seem to notice or care, but that guilt still hung over him. He managed to slip away from the house just as a dispute was starting upstairs.

After that, things returned to the norm. Mostly.

Every time Brad thought about bringing it up in those stretches of silence between them, he’d look deep into Rick’s worn out face, that vacant expression, and his will would flee from him. The words were gummed up in his throat.

The poor man obviously had enough to deal with, Brad was convinced. Never mind that he was silently terrified of those cold eyes turning on him with scorn, the way they had when Rick found out about the painkillers.

Rick was disgusted with him. And Brad was disgusted with himself.

No hope for it.


End file.
